Appreciation
by AwakeningAngels
Summary: What you already have is better than what you wish you had. Thanksgiving two-shot. Primary Samtina friendship. Secondary Tike w/family.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: First two-shot, and also the second holiday fan fic. This one stars a successful and warm-hearted Tina Cohen-Chang, who is married to Chicago dancer Mike Chang with two kids, and a lonely and unemployed Sam Evans, awaiting to have someone to spend Thanksgiving with._

_What you already have is better than what you wish to have. Be thankful for everything God blessed you with. Be glad to have friends and family who love you. Be glad that you're living life to the fullest and being the best you can be._

_And with that, I present "Appreciation", and happy Thanksgiving!_

* * *

||_Appreciation – Part One_||

It was a handful already for four-year attorney Tina Cohen-Chang to keep up with the Thanksgiving dinner and the files of various court attendees who've disobeyed the laws presented in the United States. If you added the care of her loving husband and professional dancer, Mike Chang, and their two children, Edward and Ana, well that's just a bonus.

"Five more weeks until Christmas!" called seven-year-old Edward and six-year-old Ana.

Every time one of those Christmas commercials would come on – mostly one for Toys R Us or Macy's – they'll jump in the air and run around, each kid trying to be louder than the other.

"I want a race car." The little boy had made it back to his spot on the rug in the front room, scribbling on the half-full sheet of paper with his best handwriting. Mike teased him a couple of times about it before, but he never took it.

"I want two Barbie dolls." Six-year-old Ana Cohen-Chang pointed towards the commercial that had been playing the moment they got up and ran around like little rascals.

Tina loved them very much, she did. They, along with her always-busy husband, were her life. She'd spend all her free time with them as a family when she wasn't so hooked to court cases and such.

But she just had so much on her mind. Between cooking a Thanksgiving meal and handling about two or three cases on her week off, her plate was pretty much full. Last week, she had to deal with two teenagers who robbed a bank, a man who had beaten an elder to death, and stolen money out from a woman named Holly.

And if that wasn't bad enough, she had extra work to do for her Thanksgiving week off. She loved her job as much as the next attorney in line, but if she hadn't volunteered for these cases, she would have the chance to see another one of Ana's plays and not miss any due to dozing off from work or the hair salon people holding her up.

Damn that Sugar Motta for smacking those gums towards between one of her co-workers and one of her clients at the last time that happened.

The stressed-out Tina Cohen-Chang was in the kitchen, getting the ingredients for the stuffing and preparing the macaroni and cheese for tomorrow's feast. Everything had to be ready for when she went to her cousin's place tomorrow, being that she volunteered on the sweet potato pie, mac and cheese, and stuffing – which was considered the best in the family.

Tina wasn't really confident with her cooking this year. She knew how to and she was pretty damn good at it, if she did say so herself. She couldn't get over Uncle Winslow and Aunt Robin's faces when they tried her sweet potato pie last year. It, other than Mike's mother's gravy, was the best in the world.

Last year, and probably the year before, were her best years for cooking up part of the family dinner. As usual, Tina was always in the holiday mood.

On Easter, she'll volunteer for the Easter Egg Hunt at the church. The Asian attorney would giggle at the sight of her daughter searching for the Easter bunny, especially after watching _Hop_ last year. It was one of the sweetest moments of her life, other than every Valentine's Day when she heads on a cruise or something with Mike.

Fourth of July, she'll take Edward and Ana to the fireworks show and they'll literally dress up as the whole United States flag. Unfortunately for Mike, he performs in Chicago concerts on that day each year, and serves as the ticket guy sometimes. At least Tina got to be alone with her two adorable children.

Halloween, she'll put a princess or butterfly costume on Ana, and a robot or fireman costume on Edward, and they go trick-or-treating. As repetitive as it got, Tina would watch her son call out that same old chant, "Trick or treat, smell my feet! Give me something good to eat!" Nonetheless, he still got some good treats – which his younger sister would sometimes steal, by the way.

Tina just didn't understand anymore. She loved the holidays, and Thanksgiving's coming up tomorrow. She just doesn't have the Thanksgiving feel she did last year at the moment. She wished she knew why.

Maybe she'll figure it out when she heads out to her cousin's house.

The mac and cheese was cooking in the oven at the moment, and Tina was still trying to figure out what ingredient to add next into the stuffing. So much had been trying to seep into her brain, causing so many annoying headaches.

"Ana, stop it!"

"No, you!"

One minute, the kids were goofing off with the Christmas commercials. The next, they were arguing over something for some odd reason.

Tina still loved them, though. There wasn't going to be any scolding or –

"Edward, quit it!"

"I told you to stop!"

Tina was starting to have enough.

The glove slipped off her right hand, and the spoon was put on the clean rag sitting on the counter beside her trusty cookbook.

She had three things to deal with already: the Thanksgiving dinner, the situation with her three cases, and her two little nuisances. She needed more time and peace, and less yelling from the other room and running back and forth.

Edward and Ana were looking through a Toys R Us catalogue at one point, and Ana kept trying to retrieve the book from her older brother. Tina wished she gotten another book so those two wouldn't fight over this one.

"Eddie, Ann – calm down in here," Tina spoke, separating the two and taking the book from their small hands. "Momma's trying to cook in the kitchen, okay?"

The younger child pouted. "Momma, he started it."

Edward faced the little girl. "I wasn't finished with it. I have a whole list to write."

"You wrote it already for Santa!"

"That's my list for Santa. And you were about to rip the page!"

As the boy darted for the catalogue in their mother's hands, Ana tried reaching for it, nearly pushing Edward out of the way. They were the most competitive kids Tina has ever seen – that is, if she didn't watch _Toddlers and Tiaras_ or anything like that.

The stressed mother of two held the book above her head, making it impossible for Edward and Ana to reach.

"I'm trying to get you guys' meal ready for tomorrow. We're going to Cousin Matthew's place, remember?"

"He was the clown at my birthday party, right?" the curious little girl pondered.

"Yes, and I want him and the rest of the family to have a wonderful Thanksgiving dinner – without any disasters."

"But Momma, your meals are never disasters."

"Yeah, you make the best food ever," Edward pitched in.

All Tina could do right then and there was blush at the two with their hands folded in front of their fragile bodies. "Thank you so much, sweetie."

Just when Tina felt she was being buttered up by the children, the phone rang in the kitchen. She assumed that it was either Mike from the grocery store, or one of her co-workers calling from the office, taking care of any last-minute glitches.

She directed her attention back to the children, setting the catalogue on the coffee table. "No more fighting. I still need the concentration, okay?"

Both innocent Cohen-Chang children nodded, watching their mother leave the room.

Tina let out a satisfying sigh. She wasn't used to this much work all at the same time: cooking Thanksgiving food, watching the kids while Mike Chang was out, getting so many calls from her co-workers.

She was a pretty decent time manager, if she said so herself. Sure, there was a lot to do, but she was determined to getting it done either way.

The attorney slipped the glove back on her right hand, and used the other to reach for the white phone that had been ringing on the island counter. "Hello, Tina Cohen-Chang speaking."

"Tina, it's me."

"Oh hey, Marley. How's everything with the Puckerman vs. Nelson case?" She checked the oven for a second to see if the mac and cheese was ready.

"We went over the evidence sent in by Shannon Beiste the other day," the sweet-toned girl reported on the other line. "Apparently, Nelson and some friends – who are currently unknown – crashed Puckerman's car into a tree. Noah had been looking for it for a couple of days."

"And then what happened?"

"He found it on the side of the road somewhere, and then discovered Nelson's wallet on the scene."

While Marley continued discussing the case, Tina headed to the refrigerator for some celery and onions for the stuffing.

"This led to the fight down on eighty-ninth street when Puckerman had taken the pocket knife to cut him with."

"Are you sure all of this is right? I heard something about Mr. Menkins, Puckerman's neighbor. He was almost crossing the street when the fight was occurring."

"We interrogated him the other day, Tina. He said that he was headed to the drug store for his medicine." Marley took a moment with her thoughts. "However, I do smell another case brewing up with him."

"How so?"

"He says that his wife has been on business trips for a number of months, but I saw her on the second floor of their home once I left."

"What was she doing?"

"It wasn't clear to me. I assume she was crying heavily. And she had a couple of sores on her arms."

Tina gasped just when the timer went off on the counter. "You don't think that –"

"I think he did."

The Asian attorney opened the oven door and retrieved the macaroni waiting inside. "Well, we'll have to question him on Monday."

"I would still be on my break by then."

"When does it start?"

"Tomorrow. Perfect timing, right?"

Tina shrugged satisfyingly. "Then maybe Tuesday or Wednesday then?"

"Tuesday's fine with me. I just have to clear it with the boss."

Tina set the perfectly-cooking macaroni bowl on the counter, allowing it to cool off. "Well, I hope you have a relaxing Thanksgiving. Visiting family?"

"Just my uncle and three cousins. And then afterwards, I was going to head off to a party with Wade, Ryder, and Kitty. Heard that business owner Artie Abrams is hosting."

"Never knew you and Kitty would get along so well."

"She was a bitch, sure. But after that issue with her father dying –"

"Her father died?"

"Yep. She was a strong girl back then, so she didn't linger on it that much. Let's just say that Wade and I sort of…"

"Fixed her."

"Totally."

The moment Tina was about to say her goodbye, her son walked into the room leaning against his mother's side.

"Momma, I'm hungry. When's dad coming home with dinner?"

The happily-married woman placed her hand gently on the boy's shoulder, rubbing him in comfort as she still conversed with Marley over the phone. "Listen, I have to get going. I'm still preparing the rest of the Thanksgiving specialties for tomorrow, and these little ones need something to eat."

Tina could almost hear Marley smile on the other line. "You must be so lucky. You and Mike really worked everything out. Now you have two kids and still one of the strongest attorneys on the firm."

"I wouldn't say the _strongest_. I mean, defense attorney Will Schuester does a heck of a job with his tasks."

"But does he have two kids and a spouse, adding more work on his plate? Don't think so."

"He has a wife, but never discussed children." Tina doesn't hear a response from Marley on the other line, assuming that she doesn't have anything in her defense. "Anyway, I'll talk with you later."

"No problem. I'll see you after Thanksgiving…probably."

"Enjoy your break. Goodbye."

Both women hung up on the phone. Before Tina could fix the rest of the stuffing, she turned towards the fridge where her seven-year-old son attempted sneaking in for some strawberry lemonade that had been cooling inside.

She raced to his side and pulled him away by his arm. "No, Eddie. That's for tomorrow when we have dinner."

"But I'm thirsty," the little boy whined.

Tina tapped at her chin for a second and reopened the refrigerator door for a juice box. "I'll have your dinner ready in a couple of minutes. For now, you can have a grape juice box."

Once she handed the boy his juice, he immediately ran out of the kitchen. "And don't spill any on the rug!" Tina called before he made it into the living room.

Tina hadn't imagined this much going on in just one day. The first time she lived in an apartment by herself, engaged to Mike but without kids, she told her mother that everything would be a breeze. It was hard enough cooking for just a spouse and a couple of cousins that were coming over. Now she's the one leaving home this year, accompanied by two young ones.

She felt like she was thinking too much. Thinking about stress just adds on to it. Maybe she should think more about her cousin, Matthew, and how happy he might be when he saw his younger cousin for the first time in five years. Tina would have the best meal prepared, the most loving husband, and the sweetest children she's ever held in her arms.

Tina was almost startled when she heard keys jingling behind the front door. It was probably Mike Chang returning from the grocery store. It took long enough.

"Welcome home!" the busy wife called from the kitchen, stirring up the ingredients for her stuffing.

Once she had the stuffing stirred, Mike had just walked in the room with three big bags of groceries in which he placed on the counter by the refrigerator. With all of the weight taken off of him, he danced his way over to his wife and kissed him on the neck. He knew Tina liked every time he did that.

The woman couldn't stop giggling. "Mike, I'm cooking," she laughed. Before leaving her be, Mike placed another kiss on the woman's cheek.

Even on days when she's not the girl she was back in high school, Tina would always blush whenever Mike did anything affectionate as that. Sometimes, she'll always believe that those days will never stop coming.

"Hey, there's a guy outside, sitting against the gate of the apartment. Do you know him at all?"

And that was when Tina's eyebrows furrowed. She had no memory of anyone who would come by her and Mike's apartment and sit out in the cold.

Chicago was a really chilly place in the fall slash winter time. Tina learned the hard way when she had to shovel a whole bunch of snow two years ago. This was the exact time of year to feel sorry – sometimes, even guilty – of the ones that don't have a home or resources for food, water, and warmth.

Maybe if she knew who this person Mike was talking about, she could contribute to this growing problem.

"What does he look like?"

Mike shrugged, gulping down a glass of water. "I saw some blonde hair under a tan hat he was wearing. His skin is, like, pale. At least he's not like those other bums you see in the poorer areas. Trust me, I've been there."

Tina's hand clutched at her waist as the woman gave Mike an icy stare. "Don't be like that."

"It's true. Looks like he hasn't been on the streets for that long. I first saw him a couple of weeks ago."

Tina's concern grew. It really has been that long since Mike first saw the guy, and she's just now knowing? "I wanna talk with him."

"Why?"

Tina's worried eyes fell back on Mike. "I want to see if he needs help. It'll get colder out here in a few weeks, and Chicago is not an _okay, it'll be just a tad colder_ city – it's almost deadly."

It was probably the wrong time to do it, but Mike let out a chuckle from under his breath. "Fine, Tina. Be Wonder Woman, and head on out there. I'll get dinner ready for the kids." He walks over to place another kiss on Tina's cheek, and heads into the living room to meet up with Edward and Ana.

All Tina could do was shake her head at Mike's comment. He obviously didn't know Tina that much. She really wanted to help this time. Last time she ran into a homeless woman sleeping in a tent near a restaurant, she didn't do anything about it.

She was a different person – not like she was in her senior year of high school, though. She was better now. It was time to commit as much as she could.

The attorney went in the bathroom to wash her hands and slipped on her sweater and coat. Before heading out, her daughter ran towards her, grabbing at the thick, black fabric that covered most of her mother's body.

"Mommy, where are you going?" Ana asked.

Tina let go of the door knob to pick up the little girl and kiss her on the dimple. "Mommy's just going out for a couple of seconds. I'll be back, and dinner will be ready by then. Okay?"

"Okay."

She placed Ana back on her feet and opened the front door to the apartment hallway. Her children meant well, but she had another person to take care of at the moment.

Tina, while walking down the stairs towards the front door, cherished the warmth from the heater coming on in the hallway. It was going to get a lot chillier once she opened the door downstairs and be embraced by the windy city.

And Tina was right.

All she did was open the door just an inch, and cold wind blows in her face and on her legs from underneath her pants legs. My God, whoever knew Chicago would be as cold as it was around November?

Tina's head turned every which way. She saw many people walking and carrying on with their business. There wasn't much traffic; the cars were able to move along swiftly. Brown leaves were blowing along the pavements of the sidewalks.

It took a couple of steps down the stairs for Tina to finally see who Mike was talking about.

Her head had turned left, and a blonde guy was there in her sight. He looked cute…and awfully cold. His hands were covered with gray gloves, holding onto a cup of warm water.

Tina bit her lip at the guy. _Poor thing_, she thought as she gazed at him.

She made a few more steps towards him, making sure she wasn't creeping him out or anything. "Excuse me, sir."

Once she called to him, his head turned. He had such an adorable face. Of course, Tina never saw big lips like those on a guy like him, but that was probably the thing that made him so unique. And his eyes sparkled, regardless if Chicago's sunlight was being blocked by the dark clouds.

Tina was almost nervous to speak with him now. This wouldn't start any kind of thing between her and Mike, but why was she so…

"My husband came inside and wondered about you," Tina began. "He says he's been seeing you by our apartment for a couple of weeks. I was wondering if everything was okay."

The blonde guy didn't say anything at first, but shrugged back at the woman. "What, are you some type of therapist or something?"

"No, I'm a prosecuting attorney," Tina laughed at his comment. "I was just…well, worried. You've been out here so long, and I was wondering if you needed anything."

"Not at the moment. Why?"

Tina stared down at the dark blue blanket and the bag of bread and crackers he had beside him. "From the looks of it, you probably need more than a warm coat with a scarf and gloves that actually cover your fingers."

The guy looked back down at his belongings. He didn't have much of a bed; he slept on the big blue blanket he carried around with him. Sure it was big enough for him to lay on and cover his body, but it wasn't as comfortable as a bed. And he only had bread and crackers, and a cup of warm water for food. An apple or a ham sandwich will probably do more.

Willingly, the guy nodded back at Tina. "You're right." There was a certain melancholy in his voice. "This isn't the usual me, if you must know. God, I can't believe I'm actually living like this."

"Well, how did you end up like this?"

It took an inhale from the man before he could fully explain himself. "I was married to a woman for about a year. Her name is Victoria. She was beautiful and everything. I wished I could provide for her as much as she did with me, because I didn't have a good-paying job."

"What job did you have?"

"I was working at the power plant at one point."

"You don't seem like a person who would do that."

"Oh, you see something better?"

Tina shrugged. "Just…a body trainer or a physical therapist."

The chilly man laughed. "You really think I have that type of physique?"

"Look at yourself."

"I would if I had a mirror."

The two shared a heartfelt laugh before the man returned to his story.

"But seriously," he continued, "I wasn't earning much when I was at that job. Not just that, but…"

"But what?"

"Victoria sort of accused me of cheating –"

"Oh, my gosh."

"With someone I don't even know."

"Shut the front door!"

The guy had snickered for a moment, and then thought back to the train of events that happened before he was sitting in front of the Cohen-Chang apartment. "So she sorta kicked me out, and I was forced to stay in a hotel. My progress was decreasing, and I was fired from the plant."

"My God."

"And then I decided to work at a car rental shop, but they said I didn't have the business skills. A while later, the guy at the hotel I was staying at told me that I would have to continue paying some fees that I couldn't afford. So I left the hotel. I didn't have much contact with my mother or father. So I pretty much hung out around here until I could figure out what to do."

The Asian attorney couldn't absorb all he was telling her. He could've come in and asked her or Mike for a phone to call him. But instead, the poor guy stuck out here and lived on a thick blanket and grain foods to survive.

"So, you don't know what to do yet? December will roll around soon, and it'll get mighty cold."

He shrugged. "I was going to see if I could get to my cousin's house, but I don't know how far he lives from here. I would assume…one hundred and fifty miles –"

Tina shook her head rapidly. "This isn't like you at all."

"How do you know?"

"I know people. I work with people. I understand people. I may only be a prosecuting attorney, young sir, but I would defend a fellow citizen if I tried."

"I appreciate your words, I do." The man looked back down at his chilly legs and shook his head. "But I feel that this is kinda my fault, and I should deal with the consequences."

"Just because your wife assumed that you cheated, and whoever you had as your boss thought you had poor work quality?"

He shrugged again. "Probably so."

Tina felt a lump in her throat somewhere. He was too kind and helpless to be left out here alone. She wanted to help so bad, but she had no idea on what she could do to offer her service. She would try to get him another job, but she didn't know what he would like or what he was good at.

Before Tina could say anything else, she heard Mike call from the second-floor window. "Tina, dinner's ready! Come on up!"

The woman glanced at her husband for a moment before he had shut the window closed again. She had to return back to her family, but she didn't want to leave this fellow behind. He needed some type of encouragement. He needed someone to help him.

She looked back down at the man, who was now drinking some more of the warm water in his cup. "What's your name again?"

"Sam…Sam Evans."

"I'm Tina…Tina Cohen-Chang."

This Sam Evans person replied with a wide grin on his face directed at the hopeful woman. "Nice to meet you, Tina Cohen-Chang."

Tina felt strength inside of her. Before she was afraid of talking to strangers because she was afraid they would steal her purse or try to commit sexual acts towards her. Every woman and child dreaded that moment, even if they were in the safest area of the city.

Not anymore. Tina was a helper. She knew she was intelligent. She had the brains and the power. She was going to do this.

"Not to worry anymore, Sam." Her voice got stronger than the last time. "I'm going to help you out, get you off your feet, and off these streets. You got that?"

"I hope so."

"I'll be with you whenever I can. I promise."

And with that, Tina headed up the steps to the door of her apartment building.

Damn, Tina was good. She damn well knew it all along.


	2. Chapter 2

||_Appreciation – Part Two_||

She didn't have much of a plan to help Sam Evans out just yet. She didn't know much about him except that he got thrown out by his boss at the power plant and his accusing wife. He did need a place to sleep and some food to eat. But how could she give him that?

There was a lot to consider when caring for someone that isn't your spouse or one of your children. Tina knew that for sure.

Like she said, though, she could handle people. Handling people wasn't a problem at all…if it came in terms of sending them to their freedom or to their prison cell. In this case, Tina wasn't that harsh, especially not with Sam. Her hands were free whenever he would want them to.

As she thought of solutions for the problem, she finally made it back upstairs to her apartment, where she had been greeted by both of her energetic children.

"Mommy, what were you doing?" the youngest child asked.

"Who was that guy you were talking to?" the other child questioned.

Tina slipped off her coat and placed it in the hall closet. "No one, dears. Just someone who I thought needed help." Tina could almost chuckle at how gullible those two were.

Ana had the most confused look on her face. "Am I having a new older brother?"

Any younger daughter in a family – or even youngest – would ask a question like that, and be absolutely horrified by the slightest idea. Of course Tina would know after all of the petty fights between Ana and her older brother.

"Are you leaving dad, or is he leaving you?" Tina's son asked.

"No Eddie. It's just a friendly stranger who your father has seen in front of the apartment."

"Are you sure? I would want to see yours and Dad's wedding ring to be sure."

Oh Edward, you critical child.

"I still have my ring, Edward," Tina chuckled as she followed the kids into the family dining room. "Now, come on. You said you were hungry. Let's eat."

The dining room, other than the master bedroom and the living room, was one of Tina's favorite rooms in the apartment. It was so neatly decorated, and it made her feel like the house was cozy and welcoming. It was beautifully decorated with a royal-like theme. The chandelier hung over the table, the plants sat under the windows, and the rug sat perfectly on the floor, without any bends in them.

Tina had imagined her home looking different compared to what she was living in now, but this seemed to suit her ten times more.

She especially loved this room because she got to spend her quality time with her family. She couldn't bear being without Mike, of course. The kids keep her spirits up. She didn't want to waste one moment of family time. Who knew how long they would be together.

Actually, that was one of the things Tina was thankful for: being a family with Mike, Ana, and Edward. They help shape her life. Without them, she'd just be another one of those single women with a job, no spouse, and no children. While it did seem relaxing, Tina would rather have Mike and the kids than being alone and wishing she did.

Her life is perfect just the way it is.

She hoped her children thought the same way, too. With Christmas coming closely by, all of the children in the world would be expecting toys, candy, money, and electronics. Tons of paper would've been wasted on writing Christmas lists for Santa Claus and their parents.

Tina also hoped that they thanked God for man having the ability to make paper in the first place. She knew a friend from the Board of Education by the name of Joe Hart would preach that one off.

Mike had come out of the kitchen with two plates full of cut-up meat, some cooked vegetables, and mashed potatoes for Edward and Ana, setting them neatly in front of them as they sat. Tina sure did miss the mini meat squares her father used to cut up for her.

"Alright, dinner is served." Mike took his seat on the end of the table between his wife and his son. "Who takes charge of the blessing today?"

"Me!" Ana called beside her mother, and took Tina's hand and bowed her head. Tina grabbed her husband's, and Mike grabbed Edward's; and they all bowed their heads for the little girl's prayer.

"Dear Lord," Ana began, sounding adorably in Tina's senses, "thank you for our food and giving us a place to live and a family to love. We love you so much."

Tina smiled and gazed back at her. "And what else do we say?"

"In Jesus's name we pray. Amen."

"Amen," the others replied in unison before digging into their meals.

Despite making dinner for Thanksgiving, receiving so many calls from work, and taking care of Ana and Edward, Tina felt so much at ease right now. This was the thing she needed from being on her two feet almost all day.

It was a good thing, too, for Tina's back was killing her once she sat in the chair.

Having already eaten some vegetables on his plate, Mike placed his fork down and faced the two kids. "Edward, Ana, you ready to see Mommy's Cousin Matthew tomorrow. I'll bet they'll love you."

"He makes funny faces when he's eating," Edward commented with a drool-worthy amount of mashed potatoes in his mouth and a smile on his face, giggling at the thought of what Cousin Matthew would look like eating the meat served at dinner this moment.

"That's gross." Ana couldn't help but watch her older brother gobble down some mashed potatoes and talk with his mouth full. Sometimes there can be kids out there that were strangely immature.

Ana thought Edward was one of them.

"Eddie, chew your food." Tina looked up and saw her son eating like there was no tomorrow at all. Attentive towards his mother, Edward did as told and ate more slowly, making sure he didn't swallow too much.

With that settled, Ana turned to her mother beside her. "Momma, can you get me that dress we saw at the store last week?"

"What dress?"

"The pink one with the lace and sparkles on it."

"What do you need it for?"

"The Winter Wonderland party you and Dad were talking about."

Edward waved a hand at the girl. This time, his mouth wasn't full. "It's too cold for a dress anyway. Besides, I thought you had to stay home and write Santa's letter before it got too late."

Ana frowned at the boy. "I still want to go!" she whined.

Mike placed a hand on Edward's shoulder. "Guys, don't argue. Go on and eat."

There was an awkward silence as the kids continued gobbling down their meat and vegetables. It sometimes led to the unusual, awkward silences when they had arguments over the dinner table.

At least it didn't get any more drastic.

"Dad," Edward spoke up, "I have my Christmas list ready."

"Hope it's not as long as last year." Mike gulped down some of the water in his glass. "Last year, you asked me for a bike, three action trucks, and a DVD that cost close to about twenty dollars."

"It won't be as long. I want two race cars, the motor truck from the commercial I told you about, and a skateboard."

"A skateboard? Do you even know how to ride one?"

"I rode one at Jimmy's birthday party."

Ana, after chewing on some carrots that were on her plate, turned to her father at the end of the table. "I want Barbie dolls and a princess house."

Making a note in his head, Mike nodded back to both children. "Check."

Unfortunately for Tina, she knew what all of this was.

It was Thanksgiving eve, the day before the day people give thanks for everything that has been given to them. Then afterwards, Christmas rolls around, which means that the likelihood of children forgetting about what they're thankful for and asking for toys and stuff will increase.

Tina never fully understood why Thanksgiving had to come in November, a month before Christmas, other than it had something to do with an event back in history. Regardless, she really wanted Edward and Ana to understand how important being thankful really is. They have no idea who's out there that aren't as fortunate as they were.

Well…at least not yet.

This gave her an idea.

Tina placed her fork on the plate and looked in both directions at her husband and two kids. "Guys, I have an announcement to make."

"Are you buying Dad a car?" Edward asked.

"Are we living in a house?" Ana added.

Tina shook her head at both of them. "No, none of that." She folded her hands on the table in front of her. "I've met someone, and I want you two to have the chance to meet him."

Edward and Ana stared at each other, confused, and then back at their mother.

"I'm pretty sure he'll love you, too. Trust me."

Ana then got excited. "Is it Santa Claus, Momma?"

"Nope. Guess again."

"Batman? Superman? Spiderman?"

Tina could just laugh at the many possibilities her son gave. "No, Eddie. Try again."

"Is it a relative we don't know about?" the little girl asked.

"Nope."

Both kids got anxious. "Who is it?"

Tina smiled. How much more clever can she get? "He's a friend I've met. His name is Sam Evans. You'll learn more about him, especially before we leave to Cousin Matthew's place for Thanksgiving."

The Cohen-Chang children were still perplexed.

"Do I have an abandoned brother?" Edward asked.

"Is that a new Barbie I don't know about?" Ana interrogated.

"He's – well, _was_ – a stranger I've met."

Mike's eyes bugged out of his head. Chills were sent to his spine the moment Tina had said the word _stranger_. Has she taught those two anything about the real world? For all Tina and the kids knew, he could've had a jail record for breaking into stores and stealing things. Mike didn't want his family to turn out that way.

"He doesn't…well, he had a job," Tina continued. "He's unemployed right now, and feeling pretty lonely this year. I say we help him. How about it?"

Ana turned to Edward for a confirmation.

Mike couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't let the kids be dragged into this.

"Where did you meet this guy, hon?" he asked his wife.

"Remember when we were just outside? We were talking in the kitchen before –"

Mike placed his fork on the table and exhaled, running his fingers through his buzz cut.

Tina knew something was wrong, and leaned towards her husband with a hushed voice. "_Mike, I'm giving them the opportunity to learn what Thanksgiving is really about. You don't know how many people have to –_"

"Tina, I understand that you're the most helpful person I know, and that your love for life is undeniable," Mike explained, "but why would you tell our own kids to visit a stranger who could possibly do danger to them? What if this Sam Evans guy had a gun aimed at Edward. Or he possibly…" The older man made a face and cocked his head a little. "…you know, to Ana."

"He's not like that at all." Now it was Tina's turn to defend herself. She knew she was good at that. "He's really sweet. He came out of a really rough relationship with his wife, lost her and his job, and has nowhere to stay."

"Are you suggesting we bring him here and allow him to use all of our stuff?"

"What's the big problem with that?"

"And, let me remind you again, think of the children, Tina –"

"What if Sam loves kids and always wanted one? He could do the both of us a favor while we're out working and watch them for us. He could spend all the time with them in the world."

"Isn't that supposed to be our job?"

"It still is, Mike. It's just –"

Tina took a moment to rub her forehead. Ana was looking directly at her. It was such an embarrassment for Ana and Edward to overhear their conversation. She would tell them to head to their rooms, but neither child had finished eating. And they pretty much heard the two go back and forth anyway.

Damn you, Mike. Why did it have to lead to this?

"Edward, Ana," Tina spoke to her suspicious children. "Why don't you finish eating in here, while my father and I go in the other room to talk."

The two kids nodded, and went back to their meat and vegetables. Tina pulled Mike into the kitchen and looked him deep in his eyes. She understood wholeheartedly about how he felt about strangers, but this one wasn't anything like the strangers they've been hearing about. He was better than that, actually.

He had dreams like everyone did in this world. Unfortunately, they were all wasted due to a broken relationship and the loss of his job. Someone had to be there to lift him up. All of his relatives were far away from him. It's such a shame how he had to live like this.

How could Tina's own husband be inconsiderate towards him?

"Mike, I want to help. This is Thanksgiving, and it'll soon get worse outside. Do you really want a poor, helpless man to live in poor conditions like that?"

"How come he can't just go to a homeless shelter?"

Tina gaped. What the hell did he say?

"You're unbelievable. Do you hear yourself?"

"Do _you_ hear herself? I'm trying to focus on safety with our children. Is that too much to ask for?"

"Clearly, Sam doesn't have that safety. We and our children have more of that than Sam has ever gotten in a while. It's freezing out there, Mike. He has no water, no food, no bed to sleep on –"

"And if we can find a place for him to stay, then he'll have all of that."

Tina huffed and placed her hands on her hips, staring furiously at Mike. She wasn't going to continue fighting with him about this. This was her official duty of her Thanksgiving break. How come Mike wasn't allowing her to accomplish it? Why the hell was he acting this way now?

Mike heard all the parts where Tina said she wanted to help him, but she wasn't going to allow her to bring him in the house. He wasn't risking anything. Not even their children, or the marriage between him and his wife.

He wanted that to be clear to Tina. It all ends then and there.

"We're not bringing him in here," Mike declared, pointing at the woman and turning back towards the archway into the living room.

With a final inhale and exhale, Tina finally spoke up. "You haven't even met him. He's a really nice person. He's really sweet. You'll learn about him once we bring him in and introduce him to you and the kids."

Mike rolled his eyes. "If he's such a nice and sweet person, why don't you marry him?"

It was suddenly silent, for Mike had realized what he just said, and his wife behind him had her jaw dropped in utter shock. Neither one of them knew if the kids overheard them from the dining room, but they assumed they did by how their voices risen when they went back and forth.

Mike would regret anything that'll make her wife upset. Tina would do the same with her husband. Mike isn't as mean as he was just then, he really wasn't. He can't believe he said that himself. He was just tired of having this specific conversation with Tina. He just wanted it to be over, and not have any worries coming to him.

Tina, however, was ultimately hitting her fury mode. She loved Mike Chang more than anything in the world. They went hand in hand during high school. They moved to Chicago together. They danced until dawn together. They had two freakin' kids together! The moment Tina was pregnant with Edward, she knew they would grow stronger. They would continue loving each other forever, and that joy would never stop.

Now, Tina was starting to have second thoughts. She wouldn't never expect Mike to betray her like he just did now. What happened to him? What happened to the both of them?

Mike immediately turned back to her and waved his hands in front of his body. "Tina – I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. It's just –"

Tina shook her head, her arms folded in front of her chest. "It's fine. I get it. I guess I do have more opportunities now than I've ever did, right?"

She was on the urge of crying, but she had to be the stronger one in this situation. Nothing was her fault, she knew. She caused no harm to anyone, and she never will. Mike had to learn that somehow. She was determined to make him.

The steamed woman left the kitchen before Mike, and continued eating her dinner in silence. She didn't look at anyone this time. She couldn't face anybody after what she had just gone through.

Mike had sat down in his seat, too, staring at her wife eating a little faster than before. The kids had noticed this, too.

Ana placed a hand on her mother's arm. "Momma, are you okay?"

Tina had paused for a second, already had swallowed her mashed potatoes, and was holding the fork in her hand. She didn't want her daughter and son to see her face. They shouldn't know what was going on.

_God, Tina. Please don't cry…_

* * *

An hour had passed already. Edward and Ana had gone into their rooms to play with some toys in their room. Mike had gone into the master bedroom to watch some TV to let off the steam that had grown on him during dinner.

As for Tina, she was crying in the bathroom, letting out all of her depressing feelings that were building up on her.

All she wanted to do was help. Help someone who was more unfortunate than she and her family were. Was that too much to ask? And her marriage with her husband had been pulled in somehow. She would never leave Mike. He was one of the best treasures she's ever received. She never wanted Mike to feel that way about her. She just didn't understand anymore.

After a couple of minutes of taking the weight off of her, she washed her face off with some cool water and a towel, and eyed herself in the mirror.

She was a beautiful specimen, of course. Her hair fell to her back flawlessly and her eyes glittered. Not one makeup kit could make her as naturally beautiful as she was now. She was also bold and rebellious. No one held her back, not even her husband. She was stronger than she looked.

And she very well knew what that meant.

Sam Evans was still out there. He needed a helping hand. He needed for Tina to walk her ass out there and drag him into the building. No barrier would keep him out, because Tina welcomed him in. She was a smart, strong, welcoming person. She wouldn't kick anyone out.

She was going to do it. She was actually going to do it.

Unfortunately, she didn't want Mike Chang to know she was doing it. So she waited until was about 9:45 when everyone was asleep.

She slipped out of bed quietly, making sure she didn't wake Mike, and headed to Edward's room. He was under the covers just how she left him. Then she checked Ana. The girl dreamed sweetly with the stuffed bear beside her.

Perfect.

Tina grabbed her robe and coat, putting them over her body, along with the shoes on her feet, and stepped out into the windy cold. Sam was still there, but sleeping on the hard sidewalk with the blanket covered over his body. She tapped him to see if he would wake.

He mumbled as he looked up at the woman. "Tina Cohen-Chang," he spoke, dazed from his rest.

"I need to talk to you," Tina spoke, putting her hands in her coat pocket. She was still melancholy after what had happened earlier.

Sam sat up into seating position, looking her in the eyes. "Have you been crying?"

"A couple of hours ago, yes."

"I'm sorry. What happened?"

"You don't have to be sorry. I…well, I had gotten into a fight with my husband upstairs."

"What about?"

Tina gulped, staring into the man's eyes. "About you."

It was now Sam's turn to be perplexed. "What about me?"

"See, you needed help, and I was so affected by what you told me a couple of hours ago," Tina explained. "So I…sort of told my family that we should bring you in before we leave tomorrow, and see if we could help you out."

"And then what happened?"

"My two kids – Ana and Edward – they were unsure about what to think. My husband, Mike, however, was against it. He said you might harm my kids, and –"

Sam shook his head furiously. "No, I wouldn't."

"That's what I told him. And then…I guess you could say that our marriage was put on the plate after that."

Sam furrowed his eyes. "How so?"

"He told me, if you're so nice and sweet, then why don't I just marry you."

"Are you sure he wasn't joking around?"

"No, he told me sternly, Sam."

Sam bit his lip and looked down at his feet again. Tina knew that was something he regularly did when he was nervous or worried about something. He never expected to be pulled into the middle of their arguments. He didn't want anyone to not get along with each other.

"Well…I don't think that's true at all, Tina. Look at you. You have a husband, two kids, a job as a prosecuting attorney –"

"I was considered as one of the strongest attorneys on the firm by one of my co-workers." Tina boasted.

"Look, I never want you to be upset. I don't want your husband to be upset. I don't want you two arguing and messing up your relationship with each other like what happened with me and Victoria. You love each other to death, right?"

"Of course I do."

Sam shook his head again. "Maybe I shouldn't have come here," he spoke, losing all self esteem in himself.

Tina watched as he gathered his blanket and his other belongings. How could Sam say such a thing? She thought Sam made the right decision to come here. If he didn't, then Tina would've missed out on the true meaning of Thanksgiving. She wanted to set an example. She wanted to help.

Before Sam had started down the sidewalk, Tina grabbed his arm and stopped him. "No. You've chosen right."

"I feel like I've mentally screwed something, though."

"But you didn't. All I want is to represent what Thanksgiving is truly about. I want to help you. I can't just leave you hanging like that." Sam could hear the worry rising in Tina's voice. "I want to teach my family this. They don't understand my motive yet."

Sam knew her husband didn't, at least.

"You're coming inside with me. I'm not leaving you out here. You need a proper place to stay. One with heat, food, water, and love from people who actually care." Tina tugged him a little more, getting him to head up the stairs. "I want you to come, Sam. Let me help you."

Sam was a little hesitant at first, but he finally followed the prosecuting attorney into the building at up to her apartment. He couldn't believe how warm it was inside. He hadn't felt this way in a long time. Thank God he didn't head down to the crazy, violent areas of Chicago, or he wouldn't have met Tina.

Or worse. He would end up dead.

Tina felt a squeeze from Sam's hand. He was so cold. But that squeeze probably indicated that he loved the heater blowing nice air onto his body, or he was intimidated by how her husband would react when he saw him walk into the apartment.

Tina had unlocked the door, and beckoned the man into her apartment. He took a moment to look around at the scenery. Golden walls, family portraits, a soft rug with a couple of pillows on them, a TV facing the couch, and even more heat in the empty spaces of the room.

To think this could've been his life with Victoria.

"Here we are," Tina welcomed. She couldn't help but gush at Sam's response. She had to admit that she really did love how this room was decorated. "So, what do you think?"

Sam's big-lipped smile came back. "This place is really nice, Tina."

"Thank you. Once we moved here, we knew it needed a change."

Tina walked over to the couch, removing the couch cushions and trying to set up a little bed for the man to sleep on. Sam had come over to help. The cushions were stacked neatly by the fireplace, and the bed was laid out nicely. Tina offered to take Sam's blanket to get it washed, and headed to the hall closet for two, clean white blankets.

"I got you some more blankets so you'll warm off a little more," Tina explained, laying them out neatly on the couch. The pillows were fluffed out and placed on one side of the couch. She put her hands on her hands, feeling the accomplishment seeping in. "Now you can sleep peacefully."

Sam just couldn't stop smiling. When she first met her, he expected her to yell and say something about keeping him away from in front of the apartment building. In reality, she was a sweet woman, willing to accept him into her apartment with her husband and kids.

He just hoped they would like him, too.

"I can express how glad I am right now," he finally spoke.

"Hey, you're free to ask anything if you like. And if you need to call any relatives, the phone is in the kitchen if you need it."

Sam nodded confidently, and walked over to hug the woman. He knew he probably smelled or something – he'll take care of that soon enough – but he was just so happy to know someone care for him.

Tina accepted the hug, hugging him back.

"Thanks a lot, Tina."

"Not a problem at all."

* * *

"Tina!"

It was only six in the morning. Why did she have to wake to someone yelling at her so early in the morning?

She wiped her eyes, took her robe from the closet, and headed into the living room. Sam, seeming to have gotten a good night's sleep, was awake as well. Mike, Edward, and Ana were in the living room as well. They were all still in their pajamas.

"Tina, can you explain what's going on?" Tina's dancing husband asked, indicating the man on the couch.

Tina looked him directly in the eye. "Be glad I'm actually speaking with you again, Mike. This is my new friend, Sam Evans. I just wanted to help out a friend in need and see if he needed anything to get him on his feet. Like I said before, that's not a problem."

"Tina, didn't we already –"

The Asian woman held her index finger up at him. "I'm not done yet." She turned to Sam on the couch and walked towards him. "Sam Evans, this is my reluctant husband, Mike Chang. Best dancing legend in Chicago, for all I'm concerned. And these two are my kids: seven-year-old Edward, and six-year-old Ana." Tina turned her head towards the kids. "You guys, say hi."

Edward and Ana stepped up a little and waved their small hands. "Hi."

Sam waved back with a smile on his face. "Hey you guys."

Tina turned back to Sam with her arms folded. "Now tell us a little something about yourself to my family. Maybe they'll like you. You'll never know, right?"

Edward seemed unexpected interested in the man. "Your muscles are so big. And your mouth looks like you've won so many apple-bobbing contests. How do you do that?"

"Eddie!" both Mike and Tina called, and the boy sheepishly looked around.

"No, it's alright." Sam laughed it off. "I'll accept it willingly now." Tina smiled, still embarrassed by her son. "I've worked a job as a power plant worker, but I got weak and was fired. The reason? Most likely my relationship with my wife. She's accused me of cheating, and I was kicked out of the house."

"Big surprise."

"Mike!" Tina yelled at her husband.

"I couldn't earn much money doing that job anyway," Sam continued. "I was the lowest of the low at the power plant. I couldn't afford to stay at the hotel I was living at, either. So, I was basically on the street after that."

Ana looked at him, worried. "You live outside now?"

Sam awed at the little girl, looking her in the eyes. "Well, I don't really know anymore, Ana. Your mommy has been helping me. Most likely, I can call a relative and get some help from them."

Ana nodded understandably, and watched as the man leaned closer to her and Edward. "Wanna know something else? I've always wanted to have a child, too."

"Why didn't you?" the girl asked.

"I was in a rocky relationship. I couldn't afford to keep one then. And I couldn't adopt, either, because I was basically poor and couldn't provide much. But if I did, I would have a kid and we could be a family like you are with your mommy and daddy."

Ana made a little pouty face with her lips.

"You should stay with us then," Edward replied all of a sudden.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You could play with us when Mom and Dad are at work. Then we won't have to worry about paying for a babysitter."

Ana's smile grew on her face. "And you could play cars with Eddie, and dolls with me."

Tina loved how welcoming the kids were. She knew she taught them right all these years. And now look at them: already growing into liking this so-called stranger.

Now if only she could make Mike do the same.

He was staring at Sam with his hands folded. He still wasn't easy about how this idea would go. Sam had gotten up from the couch and walked over to him, literally asking for a hand shake.

"Please. I won't cause any harm to any of you. I want to have this chance, I really do. Let me help you guys out. I'll try to pay you back any way I can."

Tina, accompanied by both of her children, waited on Mike's confirmation. In a way, she felt like she was testing him or something, but really wanted Mike's support at the same time.

It would only take a matter of time before Tina knew how much Mike and Sam would grow on each other.

* * *

It was about 4:00, and the Cohen-Chang family had driven to Cousin Matthew's house. Once they walked inside, they spotted a couple of teenagers, some elders, more adults that Tina and Mike knew, and one of Tina's other cousins with a five month-old baby in her arms.

Matthew had welcome them inside with a charming grin on his face. "Hey you guys," he greeted. "Welcome to the party." He looked down and high-fived the seven-year-old boy beside him. "Hey, little man. How are ya?"

Ana walked up to him with a smile on her face. "Hello," she greeted sweetly.

The brown-haired man lifted the girl off her feet and kissed her sloppily on her cheeks. "Hey sweetie pie," he gushed at the little girl. "I've missed you kids so much, you know that?"

Tina stepped towards her older cousin. "Oh Matt, we have another guest with us." She then stepped to the side, allowing Matthew to glance over at the blonde head in the doorway. "This is our new friend, Sam Evans."

"Hey there…Matthew."

The man with the brunette buzz cut shook hands with with the blonde guy. He sure did smell better now that he took a shower with some mango-flavored body wash. "What's up, man? Come on in." He led Sam into the living room to meet with some of Mike and Tina's other relatives, with Edward and Ana following closely behind. Tina and Mike were left behind at the front door.

Tina had a smile on her face. She knew Mike would agree to this. "Thanks for doing this. I'm sure Sam will be happy."

"Anything for anyone, Tina. We're going to make this right."


End file.
